


Lingering in the shadows

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, a little bit pwp, just some sex and no dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is witness to a private moment that makes him see everything in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering in the shadows

Enjolras cleared the papers from the table and sighed. All he wanted was to fall into bed and pass out. Instead he had letters to write, pamphlets to make, a revolution to win. He dropped the papers into a bag and picked up his jacket; he was halfway out the room when he heard the scuffling upstairs. He stopped for a moment and looked up, he wondered if he should go up and see what was going on. He knew it was most likely a drunk left over from the nights business and that he should leave them to it, but curiosity took him over; there was always the chance that it could be one of his friends that could help him with all the paperwork. He was almost at the top of the stairway when the sounds became clearer, there were two people upstairs. He heard heavy breathing and curse words being muttered. He looked up between the banisters expecting to witness a fight, but nothing prepared him for what he saw. There was Grantaire; pressed against the wall, his head dropped with his eyes closed, to a passer by he would look as though he were deep in thought; but when Enjolras allowed his eyes to trail down he almost gasped. There, kneeled down in front of Grantaire was a stranger. The man was on his knees and clearly had all of Grantaires' length in his mouth. Enjolras wanted to move, he wanted to leave the cafe and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Something however was stopping him. He was enthralled by Grantaire, the look of pleasure on his face, the way his fingers tangled in the mans hair, the way his hips were moving slightly every time the stranger swallowed him deeper. Enjolras stood back into the shadows, his stomach in knots at the sight before him. Suddenly Grantaire began moaning, a shudder went through Enjolras' body; sending something he was not accustomed to straight to his groin. He shut his eyes and tried to stay silent,

  
"ohhhh Enjolras"

  
His eyes flew open, Grantaire had said his name, why was he saying his name? Enjolras started further back into the shadows before realizing that Grantaires' eyes were shut, he couldn't see him there. He had no idea that Enjolras was hiding and watching him. Which meant that Grantaire was thinking of him, in his most intimate moments he was thinking of another person. Of him. Suddenly Enjolras couldn't breathe, he silently went back down the stairs and left. He rushed through the streets, not daring to stop or even breathe properly until he was back in his room. He shut the door and locked it. His heart was thumping so hard he could almost hear it. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to the wash bowl, splashing his face with water he looked into the mirror.

  
"Pull yourself together. You're tired that's all."

  
He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. In that moment he gave up on working and dropped down onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep. His dreams were filled with images of Grantaire. He couldn't get the image out of his head, it was a feeling he had never had before- he didn't care for carnal feelings, he worked for a higher cause. Love or sex didn't matter. So when he awoke in the early hours, sweating profusely and hard as a rock he felt sick. Grantaire was behind his eyes. He had never wanted someone so much. Sure he had found women attractive and even thought of one or two in his younger years. But never like this, and never a man. But Grantaire was more than a man to him now, the feelings of distaste he had had toward him over the years seemed to change in that moment. He tossed and turned in the bed before he had enough and hived a hand down into his trousers. He grabbed himself and began to rub. Moans escaped his lips and the room was filled with the sound of his hand slickly rubbing faster and faster. His eyes shut and in the last moment before ecstasy he was transported back to the room above the cafe, only instead of a stranger it was he who was on his knees, sucking down Grantaire as if he were dying of thirst and Grantaire was made of wine. He came with a groan and lay in the mess for a moment, his hands were shaking as he pulled them out of his trousers and sat up. He felt weak, as though broken through a fever. Shakily he stood up and went back to the wash bowl. His trousers, although dark showed a wet patch that he prayed would dry before morning broke. He stripped off his clothing, careful not to look at himself in the mirror for fear if what he'd see. He washed quickly and turned toward the bed; no longer tired he sat at the desk and pulled the paper out of his bag, but no work would come to him tonight. His mind was racing too far for that. He sat at the desk and stared out of the window, until the cold became too much and he was forced to retire to his bed once again.

  
Enjolras entered the cafe with trepidation, he could hear laughter from inside and for the first time he faltered before turning the door.

  
"You okay Enjolras?"

  
Joly was behind him, a worried look on his face; although that wasn't unusual for him. Enjolras half smiled and nodded,

  
"Tired Joly, just tired"

  
He turned back and entered the room. Many of the boys were there already, his eyes scanned the room- searching for the mop of black curly hair. He exhaled slowly when he couldn't see him and dumped the untouched papers on a table, he busied himself sorting things out, and was halfway through reading a page when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he tensed up when the person lent in and practically whispered into his ear,

  
"Have fun last night?"

  
Enjolras swallowed and turned his head slightly,

  
"What?"

  
The hand on his shoulder gripped tightly for a moment before disappearing. He watched Grantaire move through the chairs and tables and clap one of the other boys on the backs, laughing at something they said and pouring himself a drink. Enjolras stood frozen, his hands gripping the paper so hard he almost tore it. Grantaire was purposely not looking at him, unusual for him considering he was almost locked in a string contest most of the time. Enjolras cleared his throat a few times and started the meeting, certain that he was almost burning through his own skin from blushing.  
Eventually the meeting was over, the men had gone on their way and once again Enjolras was left behind with his thoughts. He was about to pick his bag up and leave when he heard a voice behind him,

  
"Another late night?"

  
He started suddenly and turned around, sighing when he saw Grantaire standing in the shadows.

  
"You shouldn't spy on people Grantaire. It'll get you in trouble"

  
Grantaire nodded and came toward him,

  
"I thought you liked spying on people."

  
Enjolras swallowed, Grantaire was dangerously close to him, their hands almost touching on the table.

  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You should really stop drinking so much"

  
something changed in Grantaires eyes, something that sent a spike through Enjolras.

  
"I saw you Enjolras, I knew you were there."

  
He moved ever closer,

  
"Did you enjoy it? Seeing me get off? Watching that man on his knees?"

  
Grantaire was so close to Enjolras now he could feel his breath, Enjolras swallowed, his eyes involuntarily fluttered shut, Grantaire lent in even closer, his lips practically brushing against Enjolras' ear. Enjolras felt himself leaning forward, desperate to touch but scared to be pushed away. Suddenly Grantaire was gone. Enjolras opened his eyes to see him walking up the stairs to the room above. Enjolras knew he should walk away, that he should ignore what he was feeling and leave, but even as he was thinking it he was following the other man. He walked up the stairs and was met with Grantaire leaning on one of the tables. He shook his head to clear it and walked over. His mouth was dry and he felt as though his stomach was going to rip in half. Before he could think or say anything else he was pulled forward and Grantaire was kissing him. Even if he wanted to, Enjolras couldn't move; Grantaire had a firm grip on him, with one hand holding his head in place and the other entangled in his shirt. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's shirt and almost fell into him. His mouth opened and Grantaire pushed his tongue inside, tasting as much of Enjolras as possible. His hands moved down to fumble with the blondes trousers. Suddenly he was pushed away. The two men looked at eachother, their lips swollen and red; each panting to catch their breath. 

"What are you playing at Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked dumfounded.

"I'm giving you what you want."

He moved forward and grabbed Enjolras once again, the blonde put up a fight for a moment before catching Grantaire's mouth in another kiss. The two men moved in sync toward the wall, where Enjolras stood, his lover having moved from his lips to form an attack on his collar bone, then up to his throat, his teeth dragging across the soft skin leaving a trail of red behind him. Enjolras found himself moaning, and damn if it isn't the hottest thing Grantaire has ever heard. He sticks his hand between them and begins rubbing the steadily growing bulge in Grantaire's pants. Just as Enjolras was becoming dizzy with lust Grantaire moved away. He smirked at the sight of the great leader pressed against the wall, flushed and panting, he looked at Grantaire through hooded eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair, the want to have Enjolras right then and there was strong, by the idea of having him in a bed; tied down, open for him, just for him, desperate and crying out was too much to resist. 

"Not here."

Enjolras nodded and tucked his shirt back in, Grantaire grabbed his arm and led him down the stairs and out of the cafe. He pulled him along through the back streets until they made it to his room. Enjolras was dazed, his stomach was tied in knots and his cock was growing hard just with the thoughts of what he wanted to do. There was something about being in the room with Grantaire that made him relax, made him forget any hangups he might of had about the situation and give into the lust coursing through his veins.

"Take off your shirt."

Almost dumbly he complied pulling his shirt off whilst Grantaire watched him from across the room, he couldn't believe that this was actually real; that Enjolras was in his room, that he was undressing for him, that he was going to have sex with him. He grabbed himself as he looked at the blonde god standing shirtless before him, Enjolras ran a hand down his chest and that was it. Grantaire practically launched himself, catching the man in a deep kiss. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down to catch his lips once more. He ground their hips together, a friction enough to make him want to come right then and there. Instead he pulled his own shirt off and lifter Enjolras' arms above his head, using the arms of the shirt to tie them to the ralings,

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras' eyes were wide, he was not used to being in such a submissive position, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and he was sure that if it were anyone else he would be panicing and fighting, but there was something in Grantaire's eyes that made him ignore those feelings and instead focus solely on the pressing in his groin.

"I'm gonna make you see stars."

Grantaire ran a hand gently over Enjolras' cheek before scooting backward and pulling both their trousers and boots off, he tossed them across the room and discarded their socks before straddling his lover again. By now both of them were painfully aroused, Grantaire found himself praying that he would make it longer than a single touch before spilling his load. He grabbed both of them at once and began to rub slowly, Enjolras' head fell back against the pillow, moans falling out of his lips as he bucked his hips upwards, his fingers gripping the shirt as well as he could. He exhaled slowly, Grantaire smirked at the feel of his legs going tense beneath him. Enjolras was close. 

Grantaire let go of them both and was met with a groan,

"Stop doing that Grantaire."

There was something building in Grantaire, a daring that he had never felt around Enjolras before. He was in charge now, and he wanted to relish in that feeling a little longer.

"You talk too much Enjolras. Far too much. Feel instead."

He leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently, the feel of Enjolras beneath him bucking his hips upward to gain more friction made him light headed; if he didn't do something soon he was going to explode all over Enjolras' chest, somthing that would please him greatly, but given that he would likely never have his fantasy play out again he wanted something a little different. Down he scooted until he was between Enjolras' legs. The look on his face told Grantaire that he knew exactly where he was going, he wrapped the mans legs around his waist and spat on his hand, he shoved his hand between them and slicked himself up before pushing a finger into Enjolras; another groan was pulled from his lips as Grantaire worked his fingers deeper, opening him up as wide as possible. He pulled his fingers away and pushed himself in. 

"Ahh God, you're heaven."

Enjolras threw his head back on the pillow, his breathing was short and fast as he tried to become accustomed to this new feeling. Grantaire went as slow as he could without feeling as though he was going to collapse until the short breathes became moans. He picked up speed, thrusting in and out and angling himself to try and hit the spot that he knew would drive the other man over the edge. It didn't take long until Enjolras was bright red and moaning over and over, Grantaire paused long enough to undo the ties aroundhis lovers wrists before resuming the pumping in and out, Enjolras gripped Grantaire's arms tightly, his fingers digging into his biceps so hard that he left a mark. A few more thrusts and Enjolras was coming with a groan, spilling his seed over his own stomach. Grantaire followed shortly after, pulling out in time to cover what Enjolras had already spilt. He fell forward, exhausted and smiling as he felt Enjolras loosen the grip around his waist. They lay together in the bed, catching their breath for a few minutes before Enjolras tapped Grantaire's back,

"You weigh a tonne."

Grantaire rolled off him and lay next to him, he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair and looked over to the other man. Enjolras was staring at the ceiling, his brow was furrowed and he was sucking on his bottom lip. Grantaire felt a rush go through him at the sight of his Appollo, naked and spent, one arm bent behind his head.

"Speak Enjolras. What's on your mind."

Enjolras looked over at him, 

"I shouldn't be doing this, I should be more concerned with the fight than my needs."

Grantaire snorted and laughed, 

"You are ridiculous Enjolras. Enjoy the pleasures for once won't you?"

Enjolras glared at him,

"You've had too many pleasures. I'm sure your gentlman friend will be thrilled to hear about this."

"What gentleman friend?"

"The one I saw you with."

Grantaire stared at him for a moment before rolling back toward him and planting a kiss on his lips,

"You're a fool Enjolras."

He kissed Enjolras again as he opened his mouth to reply,

"Just be quiet Enjolras, enjoy this. You are allowed you know."

Enjolras rolled them over and deepened the kiss,

"Fine.......but I'm in charge."

Grantaire smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around his neck, 

"I suppose I can live with that."

Enjolras kissed him, plans of revolution altering in his mind to plans of thigs to do to Grantaire before the night was through.


End file.
